


Primi passi

by Echadwen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Baby Leggy, F/M, Father love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Missing Moments, Out of Character, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crescere un figlio non è facile per nessuna ma, se oltre ad un figlio, si deve gestire anche un regno allora la faccenda si fa seria.<br/>Abbiamo visto Thranduil, nelle vesti di sovrano, fronteggiare Scudodiquercia, dare ordini ai propri soldati... Nessuno, però, ci ha mai mostrato il re d Bosco Atro una volta posata la corona, quando l'unico che dipendeva veramente da lui era un piccolo Elfo con l'oro nei capelli e grandi occhi azzurri.</p>
<p>[Per ogni immagine inserita credito all'artista]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primi passi

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino autrice: L'autrice scrive per avvisarvi che nemmeno lei conosce il motivo per cui questa OS sia venuta fuori, forse sono ancora sotto l'influenza della Desolazione di Smaug...
> 
> Mi sono sempre chiesta come fosse Legolas da piccolo e, dopo l'annuncio di PJ di girare Lo Hobbit, sono partiti i miei filmini mentali sul rapporto padre e figlio quando quest'ultimo non era altro che un piccolo concentrato di pucciosità.

#  _ _

 

 

#  _Imparare insieme_

 

 

 

 

 

Anche per quella giornata le udienze erano terminate ma non il suo lavoro. Quello non finiva mai ed a ricordarglielo, vi era quella imponente pila di documenti, che attendeva la sua approvazione, a torreggiare sulla scrivania del proprio studio.

Con grandi falcate si diresse verso quella stanza, impaziente e non lo era di certo per un mucchio di scartoffie.

Non appena varcò la soglia, il suo sguardo si posò sull'Elfa che si trovava dall'altra parte della stanza, china sul lettino, con un pupazzetto in mano che faceva ondeggiare a destra ed a sinistra ed un'assurda vocina. Sorrise, sicuramente non si era nemmeno accorta della sua presenza.

Lui faceva questo effetto.

Si schiarì la voce e la donna imbarazzata incrociò il suo sguardo. Un cenno del capo e li lasciò soli.

 

Con passi misurati coprì la distanza che li separava. Si sporse oltre le sbarre di legno che circondavano una nuvola di cuscini e, tra di essi, avvolto in un lenzuolo azzurro come i suoi occhi, vi era il principe ereditario, suo figlio Legolas.

Sorrise ed allungò la mano per potergli carezzare la guancia ma il suo piccolino era sveglio e furbo, con la velocità di un felino, chiuse l'intera manina attorno al mignolo del padre, sorridendo compiaciuto.

"Legolas..." pronunciò il suo nome con dolcezza. Nessuno vi avrebbe mai creduto.

Il principino, nel sentire quella voce famigliare, emise un grido acuto e con un gesto fulmineo si scoprì gettando la coperta di lato.

Si chinò e posò dolcemente le labbra sulla morbida fronte del figlio mentre quest'ultimo afferrava alcune ciocche della bionda cascata del padre. Un altro bacio più in basso, sul naso, seguito da un gridolino e da due piccole mani che andarono a posarsi sulle labbra di lui, allontanandolo.

Sorrise e baciò anche quelle.

"Lo dai un bacino a tuo padre?" chiese strofinando il naso contro al suo ma, ciò che ottenne, non fu il bacio tanto desiderato. La bocca di Legolas si schiuse ma, invece, di andare a posarsi su quella dell'altro Elfo, accolse il naso di quest'ultimo e lo succhiò.

Rise di cuore il sovrano mentre lo prendeva in braccio per poi posarlo a terra.

"Adesso ci sono cose che richiedono la mia attenzione ma questo non m'impedirà di tenerti d'occhio" disse con tono minaccioso, cosa che non sembrò spaventare il principino che era del tutto intenzionato a seguire a gattoni il padre che nel frattempo aveva appoggiato la corona sul basso tavolinetto e preso posto alla scrivania.

 

Uno schiocco. Due schiocchi. Al terzo alzò lo sguardo dal foglio.

"Cosa...?" il suo animo si placò subito non appena vide il piccolo seduto con la schiena contro il tavolinetto. Scosse la testa e sorrise. I rumori che aveva sentito altro non erano se non lo scoppio di bolle di saliva. Legolas fece un'altra bolla sotto lo sguardo attento del genitore e, quando scoppiò, batté le mani felice.

Sulle labbra dell'Elfo si delineò l'ennesimo sorriso.

 

Solo lui sapeva farlo sorridere in quel modo, solamente lui era in grado di riscaldare quel cuore e donare un po' di pace a quell'anima.

 

Tornò ai documenti. Non passò molto tempo che un tonfo riempì il silenzio della stanza.

Thranduil si alzò e notò subito la mancanza della corona sul tavolinetto, facendo due più due...

"Legolas!" il tono imperioso come quello che usava con i propri soldati.

Il piccolo abbassò contemporaneamente la testa e le spalle, si voltò lentamente rivelando il misfatto: la corona tra le sue gambe ed alcune delle foglie rosse che giacevano per terra.

"Non si fa!" un sonoro schiaffo violò la candida pelle, le mani si aprirono e le restanti foglie caddero con le altre. Aveva agito d'impulso. Il suo corpo si era mosso ancora prima che potesse focalizzare ciò che stava per fare.

Due occhi liquidi, le labbra tremolanti, i primi singulti...

Aveva fatto piangere il suo piccolino, gli aveva fatto del male. Una visione che mai avrebbe voluto vedere e che avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché non si ripetesse.

"No" lo strinse a sé "No, non piangere, tesoro mio" gli carezzò la testolina e baciò via quelle lacrime.  
"Papà è uno sciocco. Non voleva farti male. Scusami" non smise di cullarlo finché non sentì il corpicino fra le sue braccia rilassarsi.

"Non volevo. Non volevo" gli ripeté mentre si sedeva sulla poltrona "Papà ti ama e vuole solo vederti felice" lo allontanò un poco.

Le piccole dita vagarono sul suo viso e lui le baciò una ad una facendo ridere il frugoletto.

Sorrise rincuorato.

"Vedi... Stiamo imparando insieme" gli scompigliò i capelli "Tu hai imparato che tuo padre è uno sciocco e che la sua corona non si tocca mentre io ho scoperto il modo per avere una corona nuova ogni volta che voglio e che sei un furbetto" ma Legolas non lo stava ascoltando. Era silenziosamente scivolato sulle ginocchia del padre portandosi un piedino alla bocca, cominciò a succhiarsi le dita.

"Credo di avere qualcosa di meglio per te anche se..." si chinò a mordergli delicatamente l'altro "devo dire che i tuoi piedini sono deliziosi"

Si allungò verso il tavolino ed afferrò il biberon che l'Elfa aveva preparato per il principino. Lo strinse a sé, avvicinò il biberon alla labbra del piccolo, quest'ultimo poggiò le manine sulle sue e schiuse le labbra ed iniziò a bere.

 

 

Un colpo alla porta attirò l'attenzione del sovrano.

"Mio signore, ho una lettera per voi"

"Vieni avanti" si alzò tenendo saldamente Legolas.

La guardia entrò e per un secondo restò basita di fronte a quella scena "Da parte di Sire Elrond" aggiunse porgendogli il foglio.

"Grazie" l'Elfo chinò il capo e si congedò.

 

"Vediamo cosa dice Elrond."

 


End file.
